


Family Inheritance

by devastating



Series: Tethered In Blood [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A look at the Felix’s past, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Felix, Dhampir, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius tries to be good dad and fails, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: “That’s why dad is always making us study so much,” his brother explained as they rounded the corner. “It’s so that we can grow up to help people by getting rid of those monsters.”Felix frowned, “But whatarevampires. Like the ones in the movies? That seems really lame Glenn.”Glenn chuckled softly, “not entirely. What do you know about vampires?”“They drink blood and have fangs,” Felix answered hesitantly. “I read somewhere that some are pumpkins.”Glenn immediately burst out laughing “they are not pumpkins, that was an old wives tale.”~ X ~Felix learns about Fraldarius most powerful weapon in their arsenal
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Tethered In Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Family Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the first parts of the series will seriously, you could maybe read this alone but you’ll be slightly confused if you do that

Felix’s clearest memory that he could vividly recall in excruciating detail was that of his older brother walking him around the old Fraldarius manor. He had twisted his ankle the day before after falling off his bike and had cried for a whopping 4 hours until his brother had managed to calm him down. Despite that, the next day he had started crying again at the fear that he would never be able to walk ever again, his brother, a boy so patient and endearing for the young age he had been, calmly grabbed his hand and let Felix grip onto his arm while he showed him that he could still walk and that injury would fade away soon enough. 

With shaky wobbly legs he walked down the halls of the manor, absorbing everything his older brother explained to him like a sponge. His mind memorized all of the history that was hidden deep in their bloodline. From dukes to knights to doctors to lawyers, everyone in the Fraldarius family varied in their talents but all had one thing in common. The Fraldarius family were infamously known as vampire hunters. The best in the land according to his brother and father. No one not even the Blaiddyd family could compare to them when it came to hunting that specific monster. Where the Blaiddyd’s mastered the art of hunting demons, Fraldarius mastered hunting the nocturnal blood suckers that roamed the land. 

“That’s why dad is always making us study so much,” his brother explained as they rounded the corner. “It’s so that we can grow up to help people by getting rid of those monsters.” 

Felix frowned, “But what _are_ vampires. Like the ones in the movies? That seems really lame Glenn.” 

Glenn chuckled softly, “not entirely. What do you know about vampires?” 

“They drink blood and have fangs,” Felix answered hesitantly. “I read somewhere that some are pumpkins.”

Glenn immediately burst out laughing “they are not pumpkins, that was an old wives tale.” He chuckled as they kept walking down the hall. “There’s more to vampires than just drink blood and have fangs. For starters real vampires don’t get turned from being bitten. When a person becomes a vampire it’s kind of similar to ghosts, it’s because their souls haven’t been able to move on, usually having died in a tragic way that no one could see coming.” 

“So they don’t want to be vampires?” Felix asked.

Glenn shook his head, “no, usually when they transform they don’t even realize that they became a vampire, all they know is that they’re hungry and that drives them crazy enough to kill people.” 

“So if I died in a car accident I’m turning into a vampire?” 

Glenn chuckled, “it’s not that simple, dad will teach you more about it but the gist is that you yourself have to not be happy with how you died. You can’t find peace in dying basically. There’s exceptions of course like people that want to die and so then those people also become vampires because they made themselves die.” 

“That’s confusing,” Felix frowned. 

“Yeah but you’ll get it in time” Glenn smiled down at his brother. “But pretend you died in a car accident and you’re not okay with dying. Well then that’s where we come in. Dad and other vampire hunters go and make sure that the person’s soul moves on instead of becoming a vampire. But in case that doesn’t work out they’ll be there to put them out their misery.” 

“So then…” Felix mumbled, hesitating to finish his thought. “So then vampires aren’t happy?” 

Glenn shook his head no, “They’re usually in a lot of pain, that’s why we do what we do.” 

Felix hummed quietly as they made it through the rest corridors of his home, Felix stopping suddenly as he looked over to the right of him. A dimly lit staircase that led to the basement, the only part Felix had never been allowed to travel to in the house. He distantly could hear water running but nothing more, the silence unsettling him. 

“Don’t go in there okay Lix” Glenn whispered. “Not safe for you down there.” 

“Why?” 

Glenn stayed silent for a couple of seconds, contemplating on whether or not he should share this with the small Fraldarius or wait till he was old enough to understand exactly what was down there and why it was down there. After mulling things over Glenn breathed out as he kneeled down in front of his younger brother. “Lix why don’t we get dad for this one, I think it might be time for you to learn about our families secret weapon.” 

At the mention of a weapon Felix instantly beamed, giggling excitedly as he ran away towards his father’s office, Glenn trailing behind him. His mind racing with guesses of what kind of weapon could be there, he hoped it was a really cool magical sword, that would be so cool and he knew his friends would be so jealous of him if he told them about it. Smiling brightly as he swung open the door to his father’s study. “Dad! Glenn says I’m old enough to know about the weapon.” 

His dad, Rodrigue, looked up from the paperwork he was doing, as a lawyer he was constantly busy and forced to spend countless hours locked in his office. The progress of time and the stress piled onto him causing him to find white hairs among his head despite not being more than 35 years old. It was because of how exhausted he usually was that he couldn’t help but sigh as he turned his attention back to his work and away from his youngest son, “what weapon.” 

“Gautier, dad” Glenn spoke up, at the mention of that Rodrigue looked over to the older boy. “He’s old enough to know about it.” 

He mulled it over for a couple of seconds, he himself had been 14 years old when he had come to learn about Gautier and what it meant for his family as well as the responsibility of keeping it locked away. Glenn had been 12 when he had told him everything about it and Rodrigue could only look over to Felix, he was only 9 years old. Far younger than he or Glenn had been and he was about to say as such when Glenn narrowed his eyes at his father, demanding him to do this for Felix. Rodrigue sighed, a side effect of him working so much now was that his oldest son had become the one that took care of Felix more than he did, something he deeply regretted but knew it had to be done. Because of this he trusted that there was a reason why Glenn was asking this of him now instead of waiting for Felix to get older to know this truth. 

“Very well” he sighed before standing up and following his sons over to the stairway. Felix grabbing onto Glenns hands as they descended, the sound of running water only getting louder the deeper they went down. “Running water — vampires are unable to cross it and if stuck above or below it they are frozen in place. Unable to do anything as long as the water keeps running.” Rodrigue started to explain. 

“How come” Felix asked, and although the room room was so dark, only lit by a couple of lamps along the walls, Felix knew he must have been walking on a bridge and over the running water. 

“Water in itself is holy — pure” Glenn answered, “Running water is the deepest kind of purity there is, and therefore stronger and more powerful. Vampire’s are weak to things that are pure since they themselves are tainted.” 

Felix nodded as they kept descending down, Rodrigue stopping at the door that was in front of him. The door was covered in strange symbols that Felix had never seen before in his life. Red thread wrapped around the door handles and hundreds of religious symbols nailed to the walls. “There are four different way to keep a vampire out of your house. One, are holy symbols” Rodrigue explained as he pointed to one of the crosses. “Two is red wool thread, three are sigils, and four” Rodrigue continued as he paused to turn to the ground, “is to gain power over them, simply calling them out on their bluff can be enough to get the vampire to run and leave you alone.” 

“Bluff” Felix asked as he looked over to his brother. 

“Vampires lie and deceit you to get what they want, if you catch them lying and then call them out on it you gain control over them. That gives you power to be able to tell them fuck off and they have to leave,” Glenn explained and then groaning when his father smacked his arm lightly at the curse word that had slipped out of his mouth. 

Rodrigue shook his head as he walked over to the door, untying the thread and swinging the doors open, the room inside was even darker than the rest of the place they were in. Felix shuddered as he looked inside of it, his father pulling out a flashlight before the three walked in. “Under your feet is dirt that is important in containing a vampire,” Rodrigue explained as he pointed his flashlight down to the ground to reveal dirt that looked completely normal to Felix. “One of the ways to contain a vampire and keep him locked in is by burying or surrounding him with the same graveyard dirt that they had been buried the first time they perished. The dirt under your feet was once used to bury a vampire hundreds of years ago.” 

Felix shuddered once more and could only keep walking, his hand clutching onto his brothers as they walked deeper into the room, his father stopping suddenly. Felix shuffled sideways, breathing in sharply. In front of him was a coffin, five wooden stakes the size of his father were protruding from the ground surrounding it. Even more intricate symbols carved into the walls and the coffin itself. 

“The stakes are made out of hawthorn, the wood from that tree is used for protection and containment of bad spirits” Rodrigue explained nonchalantly, as if the scene before them was something everyone witnessed in their lives. “All of the sigils you see around you are sigils you will have memorized as you get older. They’re essential for everything we do.” 

Felix shifted in place, his shoulders tensing at the tone of voice his father was using. It was unsettling, even if he was young he could tell that there was something off as to how uncaring his father was about everything he was saying. In his mind things weren’t lining up and all he could do was look at Glenn to hope that maybe his older brother could answer his questions and calm his discomfort but Glenn was no longer at him. Eyes glued to the coffin in the room and jaw tense. 

“This is Fraldarius' greatest weapon,” Rodrigue exclaimed as he motioned towards the coffin. “Inside this coffin is one of the strongest vampires that our family has ever come across, a total of 148 people killed by his hands, 10 of those killed had been vampire hunters like ourselves. It took our family 8 months to be able to capture the vampire. Trapping him into the coffin and creating a blood contract with him.” 

“W-Wait a vampire” the color of Felix’s face drained as he looked at Glenn. 

“No one in our family has been strong enough to truly kill him, only being able to lock him up” Glenn whispered. 

Felix frowned as he looked over to his father that was walking around the coffin, inspecting it to make sure nothing was out of place. “When Glenn turns 18 he will have special sigils tattooed into his right arm as the heir of Fraldarius,” Rodrigue explained as he pushed the sleeve on his right arm up revealing the intricate ink covering his arm. “With our blood, the sigils will be activated and the vampire will be under our control to do our bidding.” 

“But aren’t they— aren’t they sad” Felix whispered as he stepped closer to the coffin, his heart feeling heavier than before, the excitement that had once been in his eyes lost to the darkness of the room. 

“They’re vampires Felix, they cannot feel sadness” Rodrigue answered before turning away from Felix toward Glenn to tell him something that Felix couldn’t hear. 

His entire body began shaking the closer he got to the coffin, instincts begging him to run away from the dark energy that he sensed. But yet he couldn’t feel any kind of fear for this thing, instead only feeling sadness and guilt for forcing this vampire to live locked up in a coffin for all those years. 

“But..” Felix whispered as he got as close as he could to the coffin, his eyes watering up. “He’s in pain, we can’t— we can’t just leave him like this…” 

A hand gripped his shoulder forcing the smaller bow to look back and find Glenn staring at him, jaw clenched and eyes focused. “I know Lix, that’s why we have to get strong. Strong enough to help him” he whispered before turning back to their dad and putting on a smile that Felix knew was fake. Rodrigue smiled back at the two before they began to walk out of the room, Felix turning back to look at the coffin once more, his chest tightening at the way it looked as if it was being swallowed by darkness itself. Glenn turned around as well, grabbing Felix’s hand before opening his mouth, “Lix you—“ 

Felix woke up immediately, his mind trying to process what was going on and catch up to the present. Pushing away the old memory to focus on the fact that he was being grabbed. A warm presence scooting closer to him, Felix tensed as he felt a chest connect with his back, the arm wrapping around his waist tighter as hot breath hit the back of his neck. Felix immediately kicked the offender away and made sure to elbow them as hard as he could before jumping out of bed to turn the lights on, immediately getting pissed at what he saw. 

“Fuck sake Felix” Sylvain groaned as he curled up, clutching at his stomach. 

“What the hell are you doing in my bed” Felix growled as he watched the redhead sit up and rub at his stomach, eyeing him questioningly. 

“Uh sleeping” Sylvain answered as if Felix was the one being stupid for asking that question. 

“I told you to sleep on the fucken couch” Felix glared. 

“Have you slept on your couch recently? Listen my old coffin was way more comfortable than that offending brick you call furniture” Sylvain retorted. “Plus I wanted to cuddle” he added on with a shrug catching Felix completely off guard. The man was only able to gape at him as he reeled on what the redhead had just said to him. 

“Why the hell would you think I would want that?!” Felix hissed, desperately trying to hide the small blush he knew was forming on the tip of his ears. 

“Who doesn’t want to cuddle” Sylvain smirked. 

“ME.” 

Sylvain sighed as he sprawled onto Felix’s bed, “Maybe you wouldn’t be such a hard ass if you got hugged more often then.” 

“And you should be the one to do that?” Felix scoffed, absolutely amazed at how stupid this vampire was. 

A smile spread through said stupid vampire’s face that in Felix’s opinion, had no reason to be so endearing, “Yeah, we’re partners after all.” 

“Get the fuck out of my bed.” 

“No wait Felix please” Sylvain quickled sat up, “I promise I won’t hug you or touch you again. I just, I really can’t sleep on that couch man, my back will be killing me tomorrow if I do that.” 

“Not my problem.” 

“Felix” Sylvain whined as he threw himself back on the bed, all in a fit of theatrics. “Please, I’ll do anything.” 

“Then get out of my bed.” 

“Anything but that! Look,” Sylvain spoked up as he got on his knees, “What if you get attacked by some demon or some witch tries to come and steal you away while you’re asleep? I’ll be here to protect you from that!”

“Bold of you to assume I need protecting,” Felix answered bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Bold of you to assume that just because you’re a dhampir that you can see every threat coming your way” Sylvain answered with a smirk, the smirk only growing at the way Felix glared at him. “Look it’s a win win, I sleep nice and comfortably, and you get to actually get some shut eye without fear of being attacked in your sleep. Win win!” 

Felix clicked his tongue, looking away at the red head and towards his room. He did have an unnecessary amount of protection wards and sigils up, came with his work and also he had had a handful of his own experiences of being woken up to find he wasn’t entirely alone. He was a cautious man, though some friends called him paranoid for putting so many sigils and wards…. things that should have stopped Sylvain now that he thinks about it. “How’d you get in?” 

Sylvain chuckled, “your shit is nowhere near enough to stop me sweetheart.” 

Felix glared at the man before sighing, his paranoia getting the better end of him, “Fine but I’ll cut your head off if you even think about touching me again. Don’t think I won’t stuff you back into that fucken coffin.” 

“I won’t I won’t” Sylvain smiled as he moved to the side to let the younger man into bed. “You will find I am the best person you’ll ever sleep with,” he winked. Felix didn’t even dignify that with a response, hitting the man with his pillow before settling back into bed. Hearing the other chuckle softly before shifting around in the bed. 

He was stupid to ever feel pity for that damn bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about Sylvain on twitter @ devastatinng or on instagram @ wr.ath !!


End file.
